The Oceania Campaign
The Oceania Campaign was a four day military operation that took place in the countries of Oceania in the One Week War that resulted in the defeat of both the combatants there and the continent of Oceania itself. Planning of the Campaign The Oceania Campaign was seen (in most of the world) as a quickly rushed campaign to fight off the Frontier Empire in their conquest on Earth. On the first day of the war, Australian and New Zealand troops had began to mobilise upon the advancing alien force. This resulted in many battles across both Australia, New Zealand and various other countries of Oceania. The plan began later on the first day when Chinese, Russian, Indian, Japanese and South Korean soldiers (with other nations present of Asia) arrived in Sydney, Australia to negotiate with the current armies of Oceania. The Chinese had planned a similar styled campaign known as Operation Canberra but was seen as too risky and high causalities (at the time of the war) would have been over the thousands to millions. However the Japanese and South Koreans proposed a different idea, the idea would be known as "the Oceania Campaign" which was to have the Russians, Indians, Chinese et cetara on the defence, whilst the Australians, New Zealanders, Japanese, South Koreans et cetera go on the offensive. Combatants Here is a list of the (known) combatants involved in the Oceania Campaign: Australia New Zealand Bangladesh (involved until the fourth day) Russia Pakistan (involved until the fourth day) China Indonesia Thailand (involved until the fourth day) Japan Vietnam (involved until the fourth day) Taiwan North Korea (although reports explain other different stories) South Korea The Beginning of the Campaign At first the Oceania Campaign had worked really well. With Frontier troops being pushed to Tasmania within the first day of the offensive, all hope was high. The Frontier however in this time had began to bring their Sabretooth armour, which was in the Mark III stage of development. However, by the fourth day of the offensive, the Frontier had brought a spaceship known as the Dreaded which was able to crush the offensive team's force of up to three million soldiers. This caused panic amongst the offensive team, evening making nations such as Pakistan back down in the battle. Although the Dreaded was the scariest thing to come out, the more scary one was just on the way. Whilst the Dreaded mowed down wave after wave of offensive team soldiers, grunts within the ship deployed down and began attacking the off-guard forces in close-quarter combat, bringing harsh casualties among the nations of the campaign. The Tide Turns Nicknamed "the Tide Turns" by Human Resistance soldiers in 2049, this was when the Frontier REALLY brought hell upon the nations of the campaign. Sabretooth's were deployed in the late hours of the fifth day (although some say the early hours of the sixth) into Australia and New Zealand. Tanks, APCs, Naval ships and more were unable to destroy most of the Sabretooth's dropped down by the Frontier, but could hold the back whilst troops retreated up north of Australia. The Chinese and Russian forces held off the Sabretooth's whilst the others retreated to the second defence line of Australia. The second defence line wasn't defended well, but was able to hold off the massive wave of grunts attacking them. But, within a few hours that line fell, and troops, again, retreated back this time to the third defence line which was barely a defence line. It took the Sabretooth's and grunt minutes to destroy it. Thus on the sixth day of the war, the Oceania Campaign had failed with an Oceanic defeat, and Frontier victory! Memory in History Though the campaign was seen as a massive, unplanned and poorly directed failure. Its history still lies within the world as a great effort to try and stop and much more bigger enemy. The Human Resistance in the Revolution use similar styles to that of the offensive tea in the Oceania Campaign, making it still remembered in the history of Earth in the 2040s - 2050s.